


Unfinished Business

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lovely sex, Lovers To Enemies, Mortal Kombat Special Forces, Mother and Daughter Sharing the Same Man, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Piss, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, Virginity Kink, criminal, loving, pissing, pregnant Cassie Cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Cassie is pregnant of Kano. They have a relationship, which Johnny and Sonya do not approve of. Especially Sonya can´t get the image out of her head of Cassie and Kano being together. But why?
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Kano, Sonya Blade & Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kano, Sonya Blade/Kano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Unfinished Business

Cassie poses with her large, nine month pregnant, round belly in the mirror. She winks in the mirror while she snaps another selfie. Johnny was standing at the door of her room. Her father looks dissatisfied by his daughter’s actions. Cassie snaps another picture. Now with her belly from the side view. Johnny could not be more disappointed.

‘Kano will love this!’

She snaps more photos. 

She closes the door when her father leaves her room. After she locked the door she undoes her pants. She sits on her bed and spreads her legs. A nice, wet spot is showing on her tight panties. She snapped a picture.

‘Oops! Looks like I was thinking of something naughty today! Gotta change my panties!’ She writes under the bottom text.

She takes her panties off and shows her nicely shaved pussy to their camera. 

‘But why would I need panties anyways?’ She writes in the next picture.

Kano reacts. Cassie was happy when she saw the screen showing the word “ typing”. Cassie was always happy when he would react.

‘Wow looks delicious honey! Should Kano give you your daily meal?’

‘Sure!’

Kano sends a picture. It’s a picture of his large cock. He was hung as fuck. Nice and thick. With a dragon tattoo on the side of it.

‘Oooh Im hungry! Too bad I can’t have a bite of it! I am sad!’

She sends a crying smiley icon. With a few eggplant icons.

‘Don’t worry baby girl, as soon I have reached your home I will pick you up and take you to my place, I have a day off now so we have all the time we want.’

A bell rings.

‘And guess what.’

The bell rings twice more.

‘I am already here.’

Cassie sends a heart icon and puts her phone in her jacket. She puts on new panties and a loose skirt. After that she wiggles slowly out of her room. She looks like a drunk duckling. Walking was so much harder after she reached her third trimester. She walks past her parents. Her dad held his hands in his hair and had his head low. He looks very sad. Not like the usual Johnny. Her mom looks away. She knew that her daughter was leaving again. Just like yesterday. And all the days before yesterday. Cassie closes the door behind her and cuddles her baby daddy. They kissed and hugged. Kano held the door for her open so she could enter his car. He helps her with the car seat to put it under her large baby belly. He sits next to her, starts the car and leaves. Cassie could see the disappointment in her parents eyes when they started at her with a blank face through the window. Cassie didn't care at all and enjoyed life when she heard her favorite Australian music coming from the boxes. She strokes her belly with her hands. She had a good time. And not only she. Kano holds his rough, hairy hand on her belly, while holding his other hand on the wheel. His hand is very rough. He rubs her belly and smiles when he feels the tiny feet kick.

They arrive at the Black Dragon base and step out of the car. They enter the club and go straight to Kano’s “office”. Cassie loved the smell of coffee and beer that was fading when he closed the door. She kisses him when he brings her closer to his face. Kano was a big man after all. They cuddled. He puts his hand on her belly and pushes her slowly on his desk. They kissed again. Cassie knew she was disappointing her parents. Her mother, Sonya Blade, was fighting against Kano for decades. He killed her partners and was a high end criminal. But Cassie knew that there was more than that…

*Meanwhile at the Cage´s*

´I really hope Cassie comes early today.´

Sonya puts another clean plate out of the dishwasher in the cupboard. She was angry. And Johnny knew that she would be angry for a very long time. 

´She is already acting irresponsible towards her future role as a mother.´

Sonya puts some of the glasses in the cupboard and walks towards Johnny. He was looking for healthy recipes for pregnant women. He ignores Sonya.

´She is probably drinking beer and doing drugs. Oh God why didn't you stop her!?´

´What makes you think that she would do such things, Sonya?´

´She drank alcohol!´

´She didn´t! She was at Kano´s place and the smell was in her clothes. she didn´t drank anything!´

´I don't believe her anymore. It is hard to believe her when she is lying so much.´

´Cut the bullshit Sonya, she won't do such things. She never will do such things. She will be a very responsible mom. The fact that you actually think about her that way makes me feel disappointed at you, Sonya.´

´I am worried, Johnny!´

Sonya loses her cool and throws a plate on the floor. It shattered.

Johnny walks away. He knew Sonya never told the full story between her and Kano. He was her nemesis. Her eternal enemy. Why was Sonya always so upset when they talked about Kano? The SF had way more enemies to worry about. Many Outworld creatures were way more dangerous than Kano.

Johnny was tired. He worried a lot about Cassie. It was draining the energy of him. Sonya was the cherry on top. He decides to sleep early. Maybe Sonya will join him in the bed, but he doubts it. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

*Sonya’s flashback*

‘Kano...please…not here…’

Kano was between her legs. Her legs around his waist. His mouth on hers. She was moaning in pleasure.

‘They will find us...and they will fire me!’

They are in Sonya's office, right next to her superior and boss. The walls are thin. Sonya knew that the chance to get caught was small because she was usually the last person to leave the location. She continues moaning.

‘You have protection, don’t you?’

‘Of course I have my love.’

He takes out a condom and wraps it out of its package. She smiles.

Sonya, in her early twenties, never had a relationship or even sex. She always wanted to lose her virginity to someone special, plus she was always busy with studying and later work. She was a serious girl who was on the “good” side, but deeply inside waiting for a man of the “bad” side to take her and make love to her. Kano was her first one. She remembers the time he took her virginity. Till this day he never wanted to believe her that she was still a virgin at that time. He was rough but also caring and loving. She was bleeding when he took her virginity. He was way too big. And she was a virgin. Was.

Kano was that bad man. He would fulfill his deepest desires. And she his.

Sonya spreads her pink pussy. She was horny enough that her pussy was already naturally lubricated. Kano takes her slowly. 

‘K-Kano!’

‘That's what I like to hear.’

He goes faster. He holds her tight in his arms. She loves those large, strong arms. He was a large man after all. A strong man. A manly man. She feels safe in his arms. All the army protection in the world could not give her the protected feeling that she had from Kano. 

After he finishes he holds her thight. Slowly softening his grip he lets go of her body and stands up to go to the door while putting back on his pants. Sonya stood up too and put her clothes back on. 

‘I can bring you home.’

‘No you don’t have to.’

‘Ya sure?’

‘I am a soldier, I can take a little rain and dark weather.’

‘There are druggies, killers and rapists out there who don’t give a fuck about soldiers. You’re not safe, Sonya.’

‘I decide how I go.’

´Sonya!´

Sonya walks past Kano and ignores his attempt to stop her. She puts on her raincoat and walks fast and disappears in the heavy rain. It was dark. Very dark. And not a single soul was out there at night. Maybe some street cats and some homeless people hidden under public seats and a few birds. Besides that, she was alone.

‘Hi darling.’

Sonya ignores it. Probably some dude who was looking for cheap sex. He looks like he wore the same clothes for months. His hair was greasy and sticky. Must be a druggie. She didn’t like those types. They lost their mind to the drugs and had no respect for women or authorities and most of them are criminals. She saw them before and guessed that they might be thugs from a rival criminal organization. Maybe the Red Dragon?

‘I said hi bitch!’

The thug grabs her arm and holds her close. He stinks of drugs and probably didn’t brush his teeth for weeks. His eyes looked dry and red and his pupils were nowhere close to normal. He looks creepy and had no good intentions at all. This time Sonya got a little scared. She feels in her pocket but remembers that she left her gun at her own house. She closes her eyes. What a goddamn idiot she was. 

‘Has the sexy lady lost her speech?’

He pushes her close to him. He stinks horribly bad and his skin looks like hell. He takes something out of his pocket. A knife. His hand was covered with white powder. 

Screaming or yelling won’t help and arguing neither. Sonya’s heart was racing in her chest. How will she break free from his grip without getting hurt or stabbed? Who will help? What can she do?!

‘Take your paws of the lady.’

Sonya looks over her shoulder. A large man was standing in the shadows. A small, red light from his head was glowing.

‘What’s gonna happen if I don’t let go of the bitch?’

The figure walks towards the two. He speeds up and kicks out the thug, without kitting Sonya. Sonya falls on the ground. The thug didn’t not give up. He tried to fight back, but was no match for the attacker. A second kick made the thug fall on the ground. He lost a good amount of teeth and blood. A normal person should have been extremely defeated and given up. But the thug, who was sky high on drugs, did not even think of giving up. The figure grabs the thug and slams him on the ground. He was defeated, for now.

Sonya was watching the scene. She was glad she was saved. Her hair was fuzzy and all over her face. Her mouth was dry. She forgot to blink. 

‘Are ya okay Sonya?’

The figure now stands before her. He gave her a hand so she could stand up. 

‘Kano!’ She cries.

She was crying. She was happy, but also sad. All the thoughts of her getting raped by some drugged thug made her extremely scared. Kano rubs her back and holds her close. 

‘Fwukwing bwitch!’

Sonya gets grabbed by the thug. He was recovered. He lost all his teeth and had a broken jaw. But that did not stop him from doing evil. Kano grabs the thug again and kicks him in the stomach. His knife from his boot caused the thugs abdomen skin to rip and soil his guts and blood. Sonya closes her eyes. Kano grabs his knife from his belt and gives him a final stab. 

Sonya looks at her savior. He was covered in the blood of the thug. Kano turns around and looks at Sonya. The blood sticks in his facial hair and eyebrows. He walks towards her and holds her in bridal style. 

It starts raining. Heavy. The water washes away the blood while Kano and Sonya disappear in the darkness of the night…

*Sonya´s flashback ends*

Cassie and Kano had lovely sex on the desk most of the time. They had all the time they needed. Cassie keeps looking at the time. She wanted to be home on time. Yesterday she was in a fight with her mom. She was angry that her daughter left without letting her know and coming home at 4 am. When Cassie arrived she smelled of beer and other alcoholic drinks. She didn't drink a single drop, but the smell was basically printed in the fabric of her dress after staying so long at Kano´s place. Sometimes she would stay for whole days. She wouldn't hurt the baby. The only time she drank alcohol is when she didn't know yet she was pregnant. After that never again. But Sonya didn't believe her.

´K-Kano!!´

´Don´t worry ya little one.´

His hands first grabbed her arms and held her above her head. Her legs are wrapped around his waistline. But Cassie got annoyed because it didn't feel comfortable enough so Kano switched positions.

´Can you please wrap your strong arms around me, Kano?

´Everything for my sweetest girl.´

Now they are both in a spoon position. Kano is behind Cassie and uses his left arm for Cassie´s head to rest. His right arm is caresing her baby belly, tights, arms, breast and he was also fingering her. She actually needed to go to the toilet. She had to pee all the time. Him fingering her was adding more tension in her bladder. 

´Don't let me orgasm that much! We don't know what happens to the baby!´

´Don't ya worry, darling, I'll keep it simple.´

His large fingers explore her warm, wet slit. Her clit was swollen and pink like a ripe fruit. He keeps pounding her with his fingers. 

´Kano!´

´I´ll bring you back to mommy and daddy after we finish this.´

´I don't want to think about going back.´

Cassie knew Sonya was angry when she talked about Kano. She would regularly lose her cool self.

He replaced his finger with his thick rod and slowly started pounding.

´Kano!´

He loves it when she screams and moans his name. He wraps his arms around her. He usually loves to slightly choke her. But he wouldn't do that now. He would not want the baby to get hurt.

She pissed. She couldn't stop it. The piss started to flow all over his desk. Some photos were victimized by the merciless stream.

´I am sorry, Kano!

Cassie was badly embarrassed. She knew she had to go to the toilet sooner. Why didn't she do it!?

´It is okay, sweetheart, ya don't have to worry. These photos were members of the Red Dragon.´

´The ones you've killed?´

´With my own, bare hands.´

Kano started to smirk.

´And now you pissed on them, completely soaked them, drowning them in your piss.´

Cassie started to become red. Kano was usually the one that would randomly piss everywhere.

´Did it feel good to empty your bladder on the enemies I've killed?

´You're embarrassing me Kano! Stop it!´

He stopped the talking and increased his pounding. 

Cassie grabbed his arm. She wondered if the baby could feel the shaking. She was so wet that they didn't need any lube. He was sliding in and out of her pussy. He was close. She could feel it. 

´Kano, you promised to give me a meal.´

Kano takes his rod out. Cassie could instantly feel the emptiness. 

´Open your mouth, Cass.´

Cassie obeys and opens her mouth like the naughty girl she was. She was waiting for this moment all day.

Kano shoots his load in her mouth and on her face. She looks at him with her big, cute, brown eyes. She swallows it like the good girl she is. She wipes the rest of her face with a tissue. They wait a few seconds.

´Kano I'm hungry.´

´Don't worry sweetheart I'll bring ya some food.´

He walks out of the room. Cassie was a little dissatisfied. She expected him to pleasure her more. Like eating her out and those kinds of things. But they could do anything on one day.

´Here I am.´

´Kano!´

He had all types of sweets with him. Cookies, cakes, chocolates, other sugary things. Even more than yesterday. 

´Santa came early. I also got you some sugar canes.´

´How sweet of you, thank you so much Kano.´

Cassie was so happy. Her eyes glow and her arms reach out to the sweets, but can´t go further because of her large belly. Kano puts the sweets right next to her on the desk. She instantly grabs some of the sweets and unwraps the chewy caramels. Kano spreads her legs and takes off her panties again. He looks at her wet pussylips, while Cassie was munching on her treats. Then his tongue reaches out to her cute clit. 

´Kano!´

´Don't ya worry sweetheart.´

He gives her a lick again.

´I´ll be there for ya.´

The baby kicks. Cassie strokes her hand over her belly. She puts another salty caramel in her mouth. Kano strokes his hand over her belly. He instantly recognised her reaction and knew that the baby was kicking. He softly caresses her belly to feel another kick of the baby. Cassie starts sucking on a sugar candy cane. She loved her life like this. She only hoped that she wouldn't come home too late. Her parents will be worried. She did care about her parents. She just didn't like the way her parents would react every time she would come home.

A few knocks on the door are heard.

´Kano, I am sorry to interrupt you man, but there are problems at the business.´

Kano looks very annoyed. His moment with Cassie was ruined.

´Don't worry sweetheart, we will continue this as soon we are together again.´ He whispers.

He gives her a kiss and walks out of the door. Cassie knew that this would usually take a small thirty minutes. Enough time to clean herself and get ready to leave. Kano usually does the cleaning, since it was much harder for her now. But it is a little bit more difficult to move with such a big belly. And she pissed herself. How the hell will she clean the piss!? And the soaked photos? The desk? She can't even go to the restroom to get some water and wipes to clean this place. Jeez, what was she going to do?

She walked to the door. She heard the voices of the Black Dragon members. They would instantly notice it if she would slip away. She didn't want to be late again. Her parents will worry and-

The door opens. Someone unlocked it!

´Kano? Are you back?´

´Cassie, it's time to get home.´

´Mom!?´

To be continued...


End file.
